OB
by Daisy60
Summary: The title says it all. Here's my personal view of Brennan giving birth to her daughter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Definitely a more serious theme for letter O, still on Bones' side of the alphabet. The title says it all. We are all waiting for Brennan to give birth to her daughter. Here's my unusual version of it. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**

**OB**

Brennan grabbed Booth's right forearm and stiffened on the passengers' seat as she slid her hand under her now enormous belly and held her breath.

"Bones, you alright?" Booth inquired with startled eyes seeing his partner in apnea with her eyes shut.

"My water just broke Booth..."

"Your what?"

"You heard me Booth, my water just broke and I'm in labor. How far from civilization are we?"

"Why?" he asked speeding up.

"Because I don't think we'll have enough time to drive to the nearest hospital and from what I'm feeling right now this is going to be quick Booth." she stated before stiffening again.

Not rare, thought Brennan, but still. Statistically speaking she knew that a woman giving birth to her first child in a natural way could go through a fairly long labor, but Dr. Temperance was not any woman and she was going to be against all the statistics that could be found in the field.

"Pull over Booth."

"Jeez Bones."

"Pull over, please. I can't concentrate on what I'm trying to do with you driving like a possessed man. You are going to crash us in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, let me find a suitable parking space Bones. Contractions?" he asked concerned.

"Three minutes." - she said looking at the chronometer on her cell phone – "really close. Hurry up Booth. You don't want me to make a total mess of your passenger seat, do you?"

"God, who cares about the seat Bones? I knew I should have said no in a more convincing way this morning. Your time was due Bones, you knew this was going to be a long drive and..."

"... and what's the use of arguing about that right now?" she stated matter of fact.

She has a point there – he said to myself but he would never admit to it with her. He was more than pissed off, he was scared to death. They were alone, in the middle of a countryside deserted road in Maryland, more than forty miles from the nearest town according to his navigator and hell knew if there even was a hospital there... he was not really enjoying this.

"Ok Bones I'm pulling over. How are you?"

"In pain but I can handle it. Don't worry you won't hear me yelling and she smiled thinking about Angela recalling her labor and Hodgins' terrified look..."I won't dig my nails into your chest."

"You know that's not a bit funny Bones? Frankly? I'd rather you dug your nails all over my body than be here doing what?"

"Doing what you are supposed to do under the circumstances Booth, that is be my OB and help me bring our daughter into this world in the best possible way."

"Oh Sweet Lord, saint Anne and all the angels in Heaven!" he exclaimed helping her out of the SUV.

"Now call Angela. We are going to need some help after all."

He hit one of the speed dials on his cell phone and watched in astonishment as Brennan squatted down beside him.

"Bones what are you doing? Hi, Angela... no... sorry I wasn't talking to you. Listen carefully Angela Bones has just squatted down and she's intentioned to give birth to our daughter on the ground... Jesus! Ask Cam to contact the FBI and talk to Hacker. Tell him to get a helicopter with an Emergency Medical Unit to take care of Brennan and our child once they get here. Did you manage to track down my GPS coordinates? Right, good girl... yeah I know, I'll tell her Angela, really have to go now."

"You're not really going to have our baby by squatting down, are you?" he said kneeling beside his partner.

"Just trying to find a way to ease the pain in a more comfortable position. You know women have given birth squatting down for ages Booth and pushing is much easier than lying in a hospital bed…" then she stopped sensing another strong contraction. She breathed in and out slowly and deeply.

"What can I do to help you Temperance?" he gently asked stroking her lower back to relieve her pain.

"There's a black bag in your trunk. It contains the necessary for an emergency delivery, guess I was right to pack it since my time is due. You should also find some of those blue plastic bags we use to collect evidence from crime scenes… rip them open and place them on your back seat, I don't want to make a mess of that too. Then put a couple of towels on the plastic cover for me to lie down. Don't be afraid I'm _not_ going to let you get your daughter from the ground…"

He got up and did exactly what she had told him making the back seat as comfortable for her as possible. He also rolled a blanket she could rest her head on then he knelt beside her again. She was totally concentrated on her labor trying to interpret every single change her body was quickly going through.

"You always said Rebecca froze you out during her pregnancy and when Parker was born… she turned and placed her incredibly dark blue eyes into his dark chocolate ones – I guess you're going to live quite a totally mind blowing experience today… and you'll have an interesting story to tell her when she grows up…" Booth looked at her in awe and felt his eyes fill with tears. "Now Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth pull yourself together, you'll have plenty of time for crying once this thing is over. Right now you need, we need to focus on making the best of this."

"I couldn't possibly love you more Temperance."

"Now... help me to get into the car, I want you to do something for me."

**B&B**

"You cannot possibly ask me to do _that_ to you Bones!"

"Why Booth? It isn't like you have never seen or _touched _this specific part of me before? She teased. "I have a convincing argument about me being unable to perform that right now: first of all my belly is too large to allow me easy access to my vaginal area, secondly your fingers are bigger and you are definitely going to do a much better and effective job on the above mentioned part."

"Holy Mary Bones I don't think I can..." he paused.

"Of course you can and you will. Do you really want me to tear while our daughter's head will pass through the birth canal? Do you know what kind of hell tearing would put me through? Most certainly I would not, quote not, feel like engaging in sexual intercourse with you for _quite_ a long... _long_ time..."

That was something he didn't need much time thinking about. No sex with Bones for a long time? And maybe sleeping on the coach because of getting her so very pissed off? Not an option.

"Or..." - she lingered sure he needed a little push - "you could simply perform an episiotomy on me.

"A what now?"

"Cut me down there." she said pointing at the area near her opening.

"Tell me what I have to do Bones." he said feeling rather sick at the idea of cutting his partner like a butcher even if it was for the right cause.

"Good boy." - she sighed feeling another strong contraction coming. - "you have attended the prenatal lessons with me Booth, you sure remember how a perineal massage is performed right?"

"More or less Bones." he replied still feeling ashamed by the awkward technique applied by the midwife on his Bones.

"Take a pair of gloves from my bag and put them on."

"Done" he said.

"Now there's a small bottle of olive oil inside the bag, pour some on your fingers and on my skin then place your fingers inside of me, say about an inch, then start massaging downwards and to the sides. You remember how don't you?" she asked again.

"How could I forget Bones?"

"Perfect" – she said as she felt his thumbs stretching her – "now hold the pressure right there for a couple of minutes then slowly move to the lower part pulling outward. Like that... oh God Booth if I wasn't in labor I would rip all your clothes off in a nanosecond and have my way with you on the hood of your SUV!"

"You promise Bones?" feeling the arousal awakening.

"Definitely Booth. Now focus on what you're doing, don't worry you won't hurt me. And increase the pressure as you go on massaging the area around the perineum. You know I've been taking some med to soften the muscles and increase stretching so I'll be fine even if our daughter's head is larger than average. She's going to be a big girl..." stated Brennan reliving her latest ultrasound.

"I can't wait to hold her Bones... I bet she'll be just as beautiful as you... with your incredibly light blue eyes... and that smart look on her face..."

"... and your hair... have I ever told you how much I love your hair Booth?"

"Do you just know what you're doing to me Bones?"

"I think I do but I'd rather focus on this enormous contraction I feel coming Booth... a real strong one!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes... I need to push now... can I hold your arms Booth? I need some leverage."

"Here... you can squeeze me as much as you wish Bones I'm right here. Do you want me to continue with the massage?" he asked placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"You know how much I love you?"

"I know baby, I know."

"Why did you call me that?"

"It just came out Bones. I love you too."

**B&B**

"It won't take long" – she said sensing she was really close – "you should be able to feel her head quite soon Booth. Get some clean towels and the med box with the sterile instruments in my black bag."

"You're not thinking about...?"

"I am Booth you're going to cut the umbilical cord."

"Oh Saint Anne help me get this right." - exclaimed Booth as he placed the box by Brennan's side - "I can't figure why the hell the helicopter is not here yet, it's been ages since I called Angela."

He was really concerned about his partner and his not yet born daughter who depended entirely on him.

"Don't worry about that Booth. They will arrive, soon. And we'll be fine, the three of us. You have been amazing so far... I couldn't wish for a better partner Seeley." As she said these words he felt her hold her breath and push till he could actually feel the top of his daughter's head touch his fingers.

"She's here Bones, she's right here!" he screamed.

"Remember Booth, when her head is out wait for her shoulders to turn, don't pull her, just hold her gently."

"Yes."

He wanted to cry and scream and hold Bones and...he was drunk with happiness at seeing his daughter's face for the first time.

Then everything was so fast... the baby was out, in his strong hands, and he was holding her out for Bones to see her for the first time too...

He saw his partner's eyes water and tears rolling down her cheeks. The baby stiffened and started to cry, a high and sharp cry as she announced herself to the world.

"Place her on my chest Booth, she'll calm down and you'll have no problem in cutting the umbilical cord."

As he was drying his daughter before covering her Booth heard the helicopter approach the area.

"They're here Bones. We'll be fine. She's just fine and you are … the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege to look at... I didn't know you could be so beautiful while giving birth to our child Temperance." He gave her the baby and she gently placed her daughter's face on her breast. Guided by a force as old as time out of mind the baby searched for her mother's nipple and Brennan sensed her tiny yet greedy lips curl around her hardened flesh.

"Oh... it's... extraordinary!" she confessed looking at the baby in her arms.

"She really is beautiful Bones."

When the medical unit finally arrived the picture before their eyes was a touching one: a man was lying on the back seat of a SUV holding a woman who was breastfeeding her new born child.

"Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan? Asked the young doctor looking at the couple. The two of them seemed unable to detach themselves from the sight of the baby lying peacefully on her mother's breast.

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"Guess you have everything under control Agent Booth." - the doctor declared - "time of birth?"

"Eleven twenty-five." said Booth.

"Name of the child?"

"Christine Anne Angela Booth." said Brennan.

**A/N.: quite different from the funny shot I posted the other day. Thanks everybody for the amazing response and the nice reviews for Zoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trinitystargazer3 asked me if you could get the baby's weight and lenght. It was so touching. All the reviews I got to OB were, in fact. I just couldn't get that simple request out of my mind and though I never intended to write a follow-up to that one shot, being busy with the final part of Castle's alphabet and with my job (not a piece of cake right now), I started thinking about a possible and not too ordinary development of the story. So I came out with this. I hope you'll like it just as much as I did writing it. Totally AU, you'll understand how far ahead in the future. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters but I truly hope Hart Hanson will come up with something special about the birth of B&B's daughter.**

**OB part 2**

Booth gently pushed the door open and stepped toward the bed. He sat down and watched in awe the body sprawled below him. The long wavy auburn hair were scattered all over covering the face and part of the pillow. He reached out and softly pulled some of the locks back to reveal the creamy skin and the perfect features of his daughter.

He lowered and whispered in her ear "Good morning little princess, time to get up." Then he placed his lips on her cheek in a tender kiss.

The baby moaned and stretched out turning on her back. She opened her still sleepy eyes and her expression brightened up. "'morning daddy." Like every morning she reached out and invited him to take her in his strong arms. That was something he had got used to and cuddling her was the best thing he could do to start his day, after doing the same to his partner of course.

He squeezed her gently till the child protested vehemently chuckling in his embrace "Hey Daddy I'm a girl you know, you are not supposed to crash me. Don't you always say that little girls are the most delicate flowers in the universe?"

"Indeed they are."

"Still dad, the universe is quite large and I don't think girls can be found _everywhere_… mum says that life could exist on other planets too but they're too far for us to see that…"

Booth had always known Brennan to be an extraordinary human being, not just a genius, not just one of the best forensic anthropologist in the world, not just one of the most successful writers on the planet. She was simply one of those women you had to admire like you admire a masterpiece. A one in a lifetime work of art. And he had always known that whenever she decided to become a mother she would give birth to a very special offspring. And there it was right in his arms. A perfect copy of her, with those incredibly light blue eyes that could pierce the darkest night, that smart look on her face always eager to learn more and a heart as big and as strong as his. He was so proud of the little miracle they had performed that he couldn't understand, after all these years, how God had allowed them to experience such happiness in life.

"Another kiss daddy?"

"Sure." he replied placing his lips on both of her cheeks. "Let's make it two. Now get ready and come downstairs, mummy is waiting for you."

"Okay."

**B&B**

Booth opened the door of his SUV and let her daughter climb on the back seat then he sat next to her.

"Aren't you driving dad?" asked the child.

"I am but there is a story I'd like to tell you first."

"Oh I love stories, shall we call mummy so she can hear it too?"

"She knows this story so well Chrissy. You don't mind your daddy telling it, do you?"

"Not at all, you're so funny when you tell me your stories. Parker says you used to tell him some creepy ones too when it was bed time."

"Oh yeah, you know boys... they like creepy stuff. But you're a beautiful princess and I have a wonderful story for you. Ready?"

I am daddy but I still don't understand why we're in your SUV... wasn't our living-room comfy enough?"

"You'll understand, honey. You know how much we love this car, right?" he inquired taking her on his lap.

"I do, mummy always touches this seat when she makes me attach the safety belt. She's funny too, why should she caress a seat?"

"Because it has a special meaning to her and to me too."

The child looked at him with questioning eyes unable to get why her parents would place so much value on their car. From what she had gathered people changed cars quite often, most of the times just for the fancy of it. But not her parents, Parker had always told her that the SUV had always belonged to their family and that he had no memory of his father ever possessing a different car.

"Dad? You're dreaming?" The little girl asked gently pulling her father's forearm.

"No, sweetheart. I was just recalling all the time your mummy and I have spent in this car."

"That's why you love it so much?"

"That and another special event in our life. Right here... where we are now Christine... you were born ...six years ago."

"Oh … she said her eyes opening wide in amazement - I thought babies were born in hospitals."

"Most of the times they do. But not you. If I close my eyes I can see your mummy's huge belly bump, it was so funny, you kicked and swirled all the time that day..."

"You're being silly daddy, how could I swirl inside mummy's belly, there's no sufficient room for it!" And she giggled at the thought.

Booth gave her a huge smile. "She used to say you would become a dancer one day."

"A dancer? Oh really? I will never be a dancer dad." she exclaimed truthfully.

"And what would you rather be?"

"You know when mum takes me to the lab?"

He nodded.

"I think what mum does is awesome" – when she spoke like that he could almost see Parker say the exact words and his eyes started to fill – "but I like best what Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack do. Do you think mummy would be too upset if I told her?"

Booth had to suffocate the outburst of laughter that he felt coming but quickly pulled himself together "Can you keep a secret, Chris?"

"Yes dad."

"Ok then, cross your heart. This will be our little secret. You will tell her about that when you're older, say when you go to High School? So you want to be a squint!" He exclaimed smiling at her.

Somehow he had always known that but a bug girl? Really? Bones would most certainly freak out... he just couldn't wait to see her face...

"I don't know what that means Dad? Is it a bad thing?"

Booth smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Certainly not, that's what Mummy and her colleagues do. It's good."

"So Daddy let me understand... I was born here... how was that?" She snapped in.

Booth swallowed hard and thought about what he and Bones had gone through that day. Of course he wouldn't have to tell her _all_ the details but still, knowing his daughter he knew damn well she would definitely ask him a lot of questions.

"So... that day we were driving in this car... quite far from home... when the water broke... you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I've seen pictures... it's that _miotic_ stuff."

Booth chuckled thinking she wasn't his daughter for nothing.

"Right. We were too far from a hospital so we had to stop and I called Aunt Angela. Told her to call for help." Then I was left alone with your Mummy. She lay right here on this seat." As he said so he gently caressed the leather like she used to and smiled.

"Do mums suffer when a baby is born?" She asked concerned.

"I guess they do. But you can be proud of your mum, she was so brave..."

"You were too dad?"

"I was. I want to show you something." He reached out toward the driver's seat ant grabbed a folder. He opened it and took three sheets of paper for her to look at.

"Here." he said handing her the first one. It was from the Medical Emergency Unit. A certificate given to him to honor his performance on such an extraordinary occasion.

"Wow Dad. So you were Mummy's doctor!" she said brightening up.

"And this is your First flight certificate. On a helicopter! How cool is that?"

"Awesome!" she replied looking at her name printed on the document.

"And this is your birth certificate. Here you can find all the data concerning your birth. See? The date, the hour... your length and weight..."

"Was I big? Because Auntie Ange always says I'm a big girl compared to Michael."

"You were. See here? 9.5 pounds and 21.5 inches. Impressive."

He let his mind wander to the moment he was holding her for the first time, the blood running wild in his veins, his eyes sparkling with joy. He had been denied that joy with his son and he had always thought _that _to be the best compensation he could have ever asked for.

"You're crying?"

He nodded.

"Parker says brave men cry, is that so dad?"

"It is. A brave man is never ashamed of his tears."

"Is Mummy brave too though she is a girl?"

"She truly is."

"And she cries too?"

"She does and I bet she is crying right now."

"How can you tell daddy? Are you a genius too?"

"I am not but..." he took her daughters' chin and made her turn round. Bones hadn't flinched from where she stood behind the window. He knew she had been there all the time.

"I see... can I be brave too?"

"Of course my love." at his words the child reached out and wiped her father's eyes with her little fingers gathering his tears and placing them on her eyes.

"See? I'm crying too."

Booth felt his heart explode in his chest and the only thing he could do was hold his daughter tight and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. "Thank you My Lord." he said.

He had always been certain that miracles could happen and now he was holding the greatest he had ever witnessed in his arms. He looked over toward Bones wishing she was right there with him, now. He kept eye contact with her unable to break the spell of the moment, desperately trying to make it last as long as he could. "I love you." he said hoping she would see him say so.

"Dad? I love you too but you are going to ruin my uniform if you keep squeezing me like this!"

"Never ever would I do that. _Big day_ today – he said solemnly – are you ready for your first day at school?"

"Sure Dad."

**A/N: If you liked this please find a few minutes to leave your comment. Writing is fun but it sure is hard work and I put a lot of myself into this. If you didn't like it leave your review just as well, a good critique is always constructive. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to write a third part of this story. It just seemed fair to me that Bones, too, could have some time with her daughter. I hope you enjoy this update as much as I did writing it. **

**Thanks to all the readers for the incredible response to my stories. I'm touched.**

**A/N: I do not own Bones. just writing for the pleasure of it.**

**OB **

**part 3**

"Hi mummy."

"Hi Krissy." welcomed Brennan seeing her now ten year old daughter sweeping into her office.

She really was a little tornado and each time Brennan saw her rush into the Jeffersonian she couldn't help but think that she looked more and more like her brother. Parker too possessed the same enthusiasm, the same eagerness to learn new things, to experiment with the squints and with her father. Both were so playful. They were unbeatable at playing jokes together, especially to her. Russell too was the playful type, he liked jokes and was ever so ready to have a good laugh. It was something Brennan had lacked as a child. She had always been awkward and socially inadequate until...

Booth.

He had stormed into her life like a hurricane, turning her and her beliefs upside down. He had shown her that the heart was so much more than a pump and that feelings were not to be kept into a box. She had learned to let them all out, tentatively at first, making so many mistakes. Like a child. She had opened up to him, because she trusted him and because, no matter how hard she had denied that to herself, she loved him. And through him she had finally opened up to the world.

Kristine was at ease with everyone. Awkwardness was simply absent from her DNA. She was a pleasure to listen to and a pure joy to be with.

"So how was your morning in the park?" resumed Brennan waking up from her reverie.

"Awesome! There were so many children there mum. You'd have loved being there too!" the girl said earnestly. We made a huge snowman... and..." - she giggled recalling.

"And?" prompted her mother.

"We started some sort of contest... you know? Like "let's see who is going to make the best snowman of the day". So as Dad rolled the snow to make the body I ran around looking for a stick and some stones for its face. It wasn't easy with all that snow but I made it. I found this incredible stick, all bent, it really looked like a crooked nose. We had such a good laugh..." and she chuckled again at the thought. - "Want to see it?" She asked brightening up.

"Of course I do." replied Brennan forgetting all about the paper she'd been working on and turning to her daughter.

The child took out her cell phone and searched for the picture she had taken just an hour before.

"There" she said showing it proudly to her mum.

Brennan's lips automatically curled upwards at seeing the strange look on the snowman's face. Indeed it looked funny with its unique nose. Brennan recognized Booth's colorful scarf around its neck. "Perfect." - she stated - "You two did a great job!"

"Yeah and guess what? We won the contest and dad bought a delicious hot chocolate to every kid. Isn't that nice, mummy?"

"It is and … really … sweet." She said looking over toward the door where she spotted Booth approaching them.

"So have you seen it Bones?" he asked smiling and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I have. What a great team you two make. Should I be jealous?" she teased.

"That's funny mum" - intervened Kristine - "how can you be jealous of _me_? Dad is head over heels with you, everyone knows that, right daddy?"

Brennan looked at her daughter in amazement. For a moment she thought of actually hearing Angela say the same words... but that had been ages before...

"I'm totally nuts about her." he said winking at his daughter. They both laughed and hugged Bones at the same time.

"OK, I get it. You two have something in mind... what is it?" Brennan inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing. Really Bones." but the two simply couldn't stop giving each other some playful smiles.

"Come on Kris..." - said Booth dragging his child away from his partner – "let's give mummy some time to finish her work. Ange and Jack are waiting for you on the platform."

"Wow, must be a huge surprise. Will you come too mummy, when you're done here?"

"Certainly my love." Brennan replied kissing her daughter on the forehead.

The child kissed her back and gave her a smile and Brennan felt her heart skip a beat. How could she melt like that at a simple kiss?

**B&B**

Brennan leaned on the railing overlooking the platform at the Jeffersonian. She had always considered that place as _her home_, the safest place in the world, the one where all her fears could easily disappear while she plunged in her element and felt at peace with the world.

Until Vincen't death.

Looking down at the little girl laughing with Angela and Jack she thought that somehow that tragedy had taken place to show her a bigger plan in her destiny, the one she had denied for so many years since she did not believe in God nor in fate. But no matter how absurd that event still appeared to her death had been followed by life and Vincent's death had brought about Kristine's conception. And though her rational mind could not admit it the greatest miracle of her life was down there.

She felt her eyes fill and tears started to fall silently down her cheeks.

"I know... she makes your heart melt..." Booth said circling her shoulders with his left arm while he gently dried her eyes with his right hand.

Brennan turned and saw his glistening eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips to find the reassuring warmth of his mouth. She slipped into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder as both of them kept eye contact with their daughter.

"I will never understand... not the way you do..." she whispered softly into his ear.

"You will Temperance... in time."

She slid closer to his strong body and felt him come to life for her. How could that be possible? – thought Brennan clinging tight to his back as if her life depended on it – monogamy had always seemed ludicrous to her yet she had wished to be with no other man but him for such a long time...

"Oh Temperance we cannot possibly make out like two teenagers here... right in front of them..."

He had always been the more reserved of the two, some things just belonged to a very private place where he was finally able to show her how much he still loved her and ever will.

"Just hold me." she murmured soaking his shirt with her tears.

Booth pulled her closer to his body and stood as still as he could be.

"Two can really become one even like this Booth."

"Temperance Brennan... _you_ are my miracle..." he whispered into her hair.

The trio on the platform stopped laughing and screaming and forgot all about the _beetle race_ they were engaged in.

"Look at them." said Angela leaning on her husband's ear.

"Yeah, they are so cute when they do that."

"Parker says he used to make fun of them all the time when they hugged like this. But that was way before I was born. Have they always been like that Auntie Ange?"

"Yes, sweetheart. In fact I have never ever seen two people more in love with each other than your parents Kris."

"I wonder how that is... I mean..." - the girl went on blushing a little – "being so totally in love..."

"Uh I sense trouble in paradise my little Krissy... I wouldn't like to be in your poor first boyfriend's shoes... never in the world!" he said laughing.

Angela giggled.

Kristine looked at them with query eyes.

"Sweety your dad is going to freak out for sure... you know? His beautiful smart little princess going out with a guy? Wow a massive stroke indeed." stated Angela looking up at her friends still glued to each other and joining in her husband's laughter.

"Then I'll have to turn to mummy and to you for advice Ange?" the child quizzed.

"Most definitely my love, this is a girls' matter. Better leave the guys out of advising, especially dads."

"Hey honey your Cleopatra has won the race!" Angela yelled raising the kid's arm.

"Damn it" - exclaimed Hodgins – "my Mark Antony is taking a nap!"

"Yeah, while my Julius Ceasar just went the other way! Chuckled an amused Angela.

"Now who's gonna pay for pie and ice cream?" asked Jack looking up at his friends who were now kissing.

"I know." said the girl gently taking her beetle to put it back into its jar.

And the three of them simply burst out laughing.

**B&B**

"Come here with me, Kristine." proposed Brennan who was now sitting comfortably in front of the fireplace. Booth and Parker had their usual weekly father & son hockey match to watch in the man cave so the two of them could yell and boo freely.

The child snuggled into her mother's arms but couldn't manage to keep still.

"What's bothering you my love?" Brennan inquired.

The child gave her a puzzled look.

"Can you read my mind mummy?" asked the girl a little worried about her mum's amazing abilities.

"Of course not."

"And … are you happy?"

"I am … most definitely." she answered truthfully and paused giving her daughter enough time to let her feelings out.

"And... will you still be even if I upset you?"

"How can you possibly upset me sweetheart?" Brennan hurried to reply seeing her daughter's eyes well up. "It must be something real big honey. Come on, don't hold back." she invited recalling all the times Booth had done that with her, pushing her to pour all her heart out to him until she felt relieved.

"I've been thinking about my future mum... you know with Junior High School coming up?"

Brennan nodded and let her child go on without interrupting her.

"You also know I enjoy going to the Jeffersonian a lot, don't you?"

"I do."

"The point is, mum, I... enjoy the things you do there, with bones and skeletons... - she raised her head to look at her mother straight in the eyes – … but I like live creatures best mum." the girl confessed concerned.

Brennan smiled warm-heartedly and hugged her daughter tight. "I've always known that Kristine, since you were so small you couldn't even stand up you were fascinated by life. An insect, a cat or a dog it made no difference. Any live creature would simply do. One day, when you were three, you came home from a walk holding a wounded butterfly in your little hands."

"I have a vague memory of that mum." said the child.

"And when it died a few days later your father told you it had flown to Heaven to meet the other wounded butterflies and that it would heal there and fly happily..."

"Oh yes..." Kristine exclaimed reliving the scene in her mind. "and I was so sad I cried..."

"I have something we kept for you. Wait here." said Brennan going into her study.

Brennan was back in a few minutes holding a small box in her hands.

"Open it!" she suggested.

The girl took the box and lifted its lid and her mouth opened wide in amazement. There, neatly placed on the bottom, was the poor butterfly she had saved in the park.

"Oh mummy. I love you. Both of you." her daughter said as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I know and we love you too so very much. Do not worry about your life Kristine, as long as you put all your brain and all your heart in what you do... you can never go wrong, my child. Now... how about going downstairs to see if _our boys_ are still alive?" she joked making her little girl's sad face bright up immediately.

"Oh mummy you are so cool!"

**A/N: so how did you like that? should I write another chapter? thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
